I'm in Love With the Boy
by Ducky05
Summary: Lizzie McGuire has done it all- she's been through high school, graduated, and his headed off to college but she still feels incomplete. Until she meets Bram Crutchfield-who on top of good looks is sweet, funny, and wealthy. But what happens when Lizzie's


DISCLAIMER I am not affiliated or associated with Lizzie McGuire, the Disney channel, or any other like properties. Also, the name Bram Crutchfield and his description is credited to the amazing novel scribbler of dreams. I only take credit for the plot- not the characters.  
  
p.s. Completely MADE UP phone numbers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
[x] high school graduation [x]  
  
Lizzie twirled a piece of blonde hair in her fingers. She felt a smack on her hand and looked around.  
  
"Stop." whispered Miranda. "And try to pay attention."  
  
Lizzie blushed and looked back up towards the podium. It was high school graduation and Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were all sitting, waiting. Miss Ungermeyer handed the diplomas out with a smile of her face. She gave a speech that no one paid any attention to. Gordo watched a bug fly, Lizzie twirled her hair, and Miranda tried her hardest to pull both of them back to Earth.  
  
When the ceremony ended, Ethan Craft announced a 'blowout' party at his house that night. Everyone exciedly agreed to go. Ethan came up to Lizzie and her friends.  
  
"Liz-ay, I hope to be seeing my girl at my party?" he asked, slipping his hand around his girlfriend's waist. Lizzie smiled and kissed Ethan's cheek.  
  
"Of course." she said flipping her hair in a way that made every guy drool. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Ethan walked away to his other friends while Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked to the Digital Bean. They sat down at their spot and looked around. Miranda sighed heavily.  
  
"Guys, this stinks." she said finally, after a long silence.  
  
"Just because we've graduated doesn't mean things will change. I mean, guys, we're friends till the end. Remember?" commented Gordo.  
  
"But this still is so final and finsihing. It's just weird is all." replied Miranda. "What about you Lizzie? Any serious farewell thoughts you'd like to share with the class?  
  
Lizzie looked around the Digital Bean longingly. "I'll miss this place. I'll miss this whole place."  
  
Both Gordo and Miranda knew what Lizzie meant. All of 'this' seemed like it was disappearing too quickly for everyone. Gordo was off to NYU to study film making and production on a full scholarship. Miranda was headed to Spain to design under the famous Senora Vasquez House of Design for three years and then she would go out on her own. Kate was going to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Even Ethan had big plans- he was going to Harvard University and studying to be a biochemist. Lizzie seemed like the only one without amazing any plans. She was going to chill out for a month and then go to UCLA and try out some majors. Lizzi swallowed the last drink of her frapa-cappa-mocha-latte-chino with a hard gulp. This was all disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~Later that Night at Ethan's Party~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan was walking around the party, Lizzie's waist in his arm and beer in his hand. Lizzie felt like some trohpy for Ethn to show off. After two hours, she pried away from his grip and sat outside. She titled her head back to look at the stars. Instad she saw a face- a cute face. It was a guy- he had bleach blonde hair down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes and a killer smile.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"uhmm, hi." Lizzie peeped out. She felt her stomach flutter.  
  
"I'm Bram- Bram Crutchfield. I'm Ethan's friend from grade school. You're Lizzie, right?"  
  
Lizzie looked for words and finally found some. "Yeah. I mean, yes, I'm Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Bram nodded and his blonde hair fluttered on his shoulders.  
  
"Cool." he said.  
  
Cool? Cool?! thought Lizzie Try amazingly goregeous and unreal!! Lizzie kept her compsure despite her punding heart and racing mind. Bram was nice, cute, and smart. He was also headed out to UCLA in the fall. Lizzie's insides did a somersault.  
  
"So, you wanna blow this place and go get some real food?" asked Bram.  
  
"Yes." said Lizzie before she realized it. They hopped into Bram's Jeep and drove to the Hot Pop's Burger Stand. Lizze ordered a chocolate shake and a burger and so did Bram. As they ate and talked, Lizzie couldn't believe how much she was falling for Bram. It was weird but also comforting. After dinner, Bram drove Lizzie home and walked her to her door. Before she went in, Bram took her hand and kissed it. Lizzie giggled and blushed.  
  
"Thank you for dinner." she said.  
  
"I hope it wasn't just dinner. I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask you something: can I have your number?" stuttered Bram. Lizzie felt everything freeze as Bram took out his cellphone and asked her for her number. She felt like someone else was talking as she heard her own voice say "989 557 2954" And she almost blackd out when Bram leaned in and kissed her cheek. 


End file.
